Addition Of A New Player
by L3oAnImE
Summary: This story follows the life of Rei inside the SAO game.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys so this is my first Sword Art Online fanfic and second overall, I hope you like it.

Character Intro:

Rei: An athletic boy who is also a techie, he loves sports and machines and is a gamer.

Hugo: A good friend of Rei who he met in a guild in a game they both used to play, although he is really good in games he is not a sports fan but is extremely smart.

Rin: She is Rei's twin sister, although they don't look alike she can tell exactly what he is thinking. She is very brave and is rarely scared by anything.

Alice: She is very shy and very kind. Although she is strong she doubts herself too much.

Matsuda: Rei and Rin's cousin, he is close to them both. He can be a little overconfident at times.

I only gave you a hint at the characters as I don't really know how they'll turn out so I am just gonna try to develop them through the story. Please dont hesitate to review, just tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you will like the story.

* * *

I was running home to get there as fast as possible because today was my birthday and I had asked my parents to buy me a Nerve Gear, so as you can guess I was in a hurry.

I got home and slowly opened the door to hear "Happy Birthday!" which lit my face up with a smile as I saw my parents and sister jump up. I walked inside and my mother hugged me and I returned it. I was looking around to find my present, my dad saw my face and guessed what I was looking for and said "Don't worry we didn't forget", after which I went to the cake and blew the candles then we ate dinner and I washed my dishes (because I was in a good mood), I then stood beside my mother as if to ask Where Is It, which my mother guessed and started to laugh "It's upstairs in your room", I gave her a thank you hug and sprinted upstairs.

I opened the door to my room and saw the Nerve Gear on my bed with a ribbon on top, I entered and closed the door and took off the ribbon and stared at it for a few seconds. Then it hit me, I had completely forgotten to buy the Sword Art Online disc "NOOOOOO!", I put the Nerve Gear down and just fell on my pillow when I heard a knock on my door "Come in" I said with a depressed voice, someone came in and said "You look sad, but I know what will make you happy" I recognized the voice, it was my sister "There's nothing that could make me happy right know" I said, "This will" she replied with a confident tone, I looked back and saw two SAO disc in her hand out of which she gave one to me, "You can consider this a gift from me" she replied, "You're the best little sister a guy could have" I said giving her a hug. "I know" she replied and then left the room "I'll meet you in the game", "ok" I replied, then I picked up my Nerve Gear and put in the disc and plugged it in after which I had to calibrate it, then I lied down on my bed and said the magic words "Link Start" after which everything went white and colored lines appeared coming towards me, I waited and it asked me for language and everything, after doing that I saw the character creation screen, I created my avatar and then pressed the done button after which everything went black and I appeared in a town, I looked around and saw the sky and other players roaming around, I couldn't believe that this was Virtual Reality.

I started to walk around town just looking around when my eyes saw a person making some sort of hand sign and then he swiped down and suddenly a white screen appeared in front of him, I did the same and saw the same white screen which had some sub headings, I figured it was the menu screen and I started to explore it when I saw the inventory button, I pressed it and saw a couple of things in it which included a sword, I pressed the sword icon and released but nothing happened instead a white dotted line appeared signifying that the sword icon had to be dragged to the center which had a person's body made in gray, I dragged it and I suddenly felt an increase in my weight, I reached for my back and felt something there I pulled on it and unsheathed my sword which came out while making a metallic hissing sound.

I looked at the blade in my hand and slashed the air with it a couple of times just to see the weight and power of it. I then sheathed the sword and was just starting to walk in the town when my body began to disappear, I then appeared in the middle of the town and saw that many players were appearing just like me. I heard someone say that we were being force teleported, after all the players in the game seem to have come here someone or something appeared in a red robe, but its face couldn't be seen.

"Attention players. I welcome you to my world. My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment, I am in control of this world. I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus; the log out button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect of the game. I repeat, this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be. You cannot log yourselves out of S.A.O and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the Nerve Gear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life." The man in the robe or you could say Akihiko Kayaba then showed some live images of real life "Despite my warning, the family and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the nerve gear. An unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result, the game now has 213 less players than when it began. They've been deleted both from Aincrad and the real world, now if you all would look inside your inventory you will see an item"

Everyone opened there inventory and saw a mirror and when they looked into it a light enveloped them and their appearances changed, I also looked at it and suddenly a light enveloped me and I when it faded I looked into the mirror to see that I was my original self. "Now I wish you all good luck and farewell"

After saying this he disappeared, most of the people just started to cry and some just stood at their place in pure shock, I was also shocked at this and couldn't believe it but then I thought to myself that my sister was also probably playing this death game although I hoped she wouldn't so I said to myself that I had to finish this game, no matter what I have to save my little sister. I then started to look around for my sister, I shouted for her and looked all around the place, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I then started asking people if anyone of them had seen her, after a few minutes one of the player told me he saw someone like that run out of the town, I then had a smile on my face thinking that my sister really wasn't scared of anything.

I also ran out of the town seeing behind that some players were starting to calm down. I then set my goal to become one of the strongest and get out of this game, in front of me came a monster spawn I continued running towards it and unsheathed my sword then I positioned it in a specific angle I had read in the tutorial before hand and it worked, the sword skill activated and I felt the system assist take me through the attack and I saw the boar being cut and its HP bar dropped half and it turned and started to charge towards me I stopped and turned and saw the boar coming straight towards me I waited and when the boar got close enough I redirected it using the side of my sword, it went a distance and stopped and turned but I was already charging towards it with my sword skill activated, my sword cut through its skin and its HP dropped to zero, I then received some Exp and Cor, I then headed straight for the next town.

* * *

Ok so this is it for now, I will be uploading a new chapter soon, Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is a short chapter but the next will be longer Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I had finally reached the town after a couple of hours, when I went in I saw that it was almost empty. Only a handful of people were there "the other players are probably still in shock" I thought, I started to stroll the streets. I found a weapons shop and went inside and saw an NPC there, he asked me what I needed and a screen appeared in front of me when I reached the counter.

It had many different types of weapons, I opened the swords menu and a list opened in another screen in front of the previous one, I saw that almost all of the options were in gray color meaning that either I didn't have the money to buy them or I didn't meet the requirements of the item. Of the two that were available I already had the first which was given to every player at the start of the game so I touched the second sword which stated 'Upgraded Basic Sword', It costs 5000 Col and I had 6454 Col so I bought it and an option screen appeared, "Do you want to equip the sword now or store it in your inventory" I pressed the equip option and sword replaced the one I already had.

I then opened the door and went outside. I stood outside the door for a few seconds just looking at the different buildings. I then remembered that I had to find my sister, I started to run in the streets to look for her "There aren't many people here so it shouldn't be much difficult to find her" I thought and I was right, in front of me I saw a group of people standing and I saw a girl which looked like my sister I headed straight for the group.

I put a hand on the girls shoulder and turned her "Hey!..." she said but as she saw me she was surprised, "I am glad I finally found you" I said and pulled her into a hug, she returned it and I asked "How are you?", " I am fine" she replied smiling. "Rei have you joined a guild yet?" she asked "No…not yet" I replied "that's good then you can join mine" she said pulling me by my arm towards the people "waaaaaiiiiitttt" I was pulled away.

"Hey guys we have a new member" she said to them while pulling me forward "This is my brother Rei", "Hi" I said to all of them. Rin then introduced them all "This is Matsuda" she said while pointing towards a boy, "wait….Matsuda…..you mean…." I looked at him and immediately recognized him "How you doing Matsuda? Didn't know you were playing SAO too" I said with a surprised look "Yup as soon as I heard that you both were gonna play it I thought it had to be something good…..and it turned out to be quite surprising" He said with a sad face. Rin then introduced the other members Hugo and Alice.

"Now you heard Kayaba say that we have to defeat the boss on floor 100 to clear the game, so our guilds main goal is to be on the front lines and clear this game" she said and sent me a join request. I accepted and then we decided to go look for the boss room.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think. Just give me your feedback even if its just a comment to let me know how I write and if I have to make changes.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is the fourth chap. Hope you like it.

* * *

After searching for a couple of days we finally found the boss room, we went to the town and told all the people that a meeting was being held about beating the boss. Not many people came, but still we managed to gather about 40 people in total including us.

"Ok so guys we are all here to beat the boss and first thing is…..you may die in this battle so anyone not prepared for that can leave." After saying this Rin waited for a few seconds and when nobody got up she smiled and continued "Now to beat the boss we must know its attack patterns which you can find in your guide book" she took out the book and read the name, stats and attack patterns of the boss, after that we formulated a battle plan "So everyone meet in front of the boss room at Dawn".

"Wow you are a natural leader" said Alice, "Thanks" replied Rin, "Guys I am gonna go to the fields for a while" After saying this I headed for the fields. I stood in a large area filled with vegetation but not a player in sight, I closed my eyes to feel the sun and the weather altogether felt really relaxing so I just lied down in the grass and closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep, but I wasn't the only one there.

I woke up after a few hours and saw the sky was completely black now, I stood up and looked around to and my eye caught a player not too far away practicing with his sword. I walked towards him, when he saw me coming he stopped and raised his hand to greet me I raised mine to greet him back, I couldn't see him very clearly as he appeared to be wearing all around black clothing, "wanna have a match?" he asked I replied in the affirmative and he sent me a fight request I accepted and a timer began after which our match began.

We both made a fighting stance, for a few seconds we stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move, then I broke the silence and charged at him with my sword raised alongside my head in a horizontal position and the sword skill activated, I felt the system assist help me and I went with it but he dodged my attack with ease and slashed at my back with his sword skill activated, I quickly turned and blocked the attack with my sword and pushed him back. Then I charged and slashed at him but he too blocked it and we both struggled to push the other.

He then let down his strength and I did the same, "You're not bad" he said, I replied "You're ok yourself, I'm Rei" "Kirito" he replied and we both hand shaked, We then started walking back to town "Are you coming to the boss fight tomorrow" I asked and he replied in the affirmative. We then went our separate ways in the town, I reached the guild house that we had purchased and went inside to see that everyone was sleeping, I went around the people and found a place to sleep.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think if you dont it will never get better.


End file.
